


top secret

by ragingdrumboner



Series: prompts [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Attempted mugging, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Guns, Pining, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingdrumboner/pseuds/ragingdrumboner
Summary: okay, hitoka literally never expected to join a secret investigative agency yet here she was, sitting stiffly in front of a desk with a very pretty lady behind it.





	top secret

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **fornhaus said:** 1 dialogue with kiyoyachi
> 
> 1\. "If someone gets too nosy, just shoot 'em."  
> "Shoot them?"  
> "Politely." 

Okay, Hitoka literally never expected to join a secret investigative agency yet here she was, sitting stiffly in front of a desk with a very pretty lady behind it.

Sure, she studied criminology in college, but when she took the interview her professor suggested to her, she didn't expect it'd be for _this_. She watched, swallowing nervously as the woman whose nameplate read ‘Shimizu’ sorted through her transcripts and various other paperwork. 

“Well,” Shimizu began, glancing up to Hitoka again and pushing her glasses back onto her very pretty face. “Your grades are excellent and I can see why Takeda-sensei recommended you,” she smiled a bit and shuffled through the papers once more. “I’ll have to do a few more checks and confirm it with the higher ups, but I imagine that they'll agree with my decision.”

Hitoka practically trembled in place, “a-and that decision is?” She stammered, silently cursing her shaky voice.

“To give you the job, of course.”

“O-oh!” Hitoka blushed at her own foolishness, “thank you, thank you so much, Shimizu-san.” She scrambled to her feet when she saw Shimizu rise as well, extending her hand to meet the other’s.

“You're welcome,” she smiled, shaking Hitoka’s hand, “you should be receiving a call within the next few days in regards to your employment. We look forward to having you.”

Hitoka nodded and let go, bowing deeply, “thank you so much again!” She nearly shouted, nerves still wracking her body. Shimizu only gave a light little chuckle.

“Of course.”

\--

A week and a half later, Hitoka found herself going through orientation for her position, and in that orientation, she learned she'd be working directly with Shimizu, and that fact made her heart race. What if she messed up? What if she disappointed the lovely Shimizu? Oh, this was just too much pressure!

Sensing her anxiety, Shimizu placed a hand on Hitoka’s shoulder. “Hey, relax, you'll do great, okay?” She comforted, her steel colored eyes growing warm.

Hitoka nodded and sucked in a breath, willing herself to calm down. “Thank you, Shimizu-san.”

Shimizu smiled softly, “you can just call me Kiyoko, if we’re going to be working together I’d like us to be a little more relaxed, alright?”

The blonde nodded, “yes! Yes, of course!” She blurted out before biting her lip, “umm, you can call me Hitoka, or Yachi, whatever you prefer,” she told the older woman, rubbing the back of her head.

Shimizu, no, _Kiyoko_ , nodded, “alright, well, first things first, follow me.” She told the newcomer, beckoning for her to follow, which she did at a close pace. Hitoka looked around, blinking as they entered what appeared to be an empty office, save for the desk and chair. “This will be your office, it's right next to mine so if you have any questions, feel free to come over and ask me.”

Hitoka blinked, “wait, I get my own office?”

“Yes, of course, it comes with the position, oh, and so does this.” She paused and opened one of the desk drawers, revealing a small pistol inside. Hitoka froze on instinct, she had never really seen a gun before, let alone been so close to one. “You'll be doing some field work every once in awhile, so, to make sure you stay safe, you are to carry this with you,” she explained, picking it up and handing it to Hitoka.

Hitoka took it and looked down at it, eyes wide, “um, I don't know how --”

“Don't worry, we’ll teach you within the next few days,” she paused, “just remember, if you're out in the field and someone gets nosy, just shoot ‘em.”

“Shoot them?” Hitoka squeaked, tearing her gaze away from the gun to Kiyoko.

“Politely,” Kiyoko explained with a little smirk, waving her hand. Hitoka managed a nervous little laugh and nodded.

\--

Over the months that followed, Hitoka found herself growing closer and closer to Kiyoko. The two went out on assignments together and were even spending more time outside of work together. Though, Hitoka would be lying if she wasn't feeling romantic feelings towards Kiyoko, she only prayed her coworker felt the same. Her hopes were confirmed late one night while she was hunched over a mess of papers.

Hitoka heard the door to her office open but didn't look up, already knowing who it was. She remained still even as a pair of slender hands slid over her shoulders.

“It's late,” Kiyoko murmured, “you should get home.”

“I can't,” she huffed, “I have to figure this out,” she shifted through another paper.

Kiyoko gently moved the papers to the side, “you can figure it out tomorrow, come on, let's go to my apartment and I can order some pizza, yeah?”

Hitoka glanced up and smiled tiredly, “yeah, okay.” She got to her feet and trailed the darker haired of the two out, telling Kiyoko of all her discoveries.

However, on their way home, the two found them confronted by a man wielding a knife. Both froze, initially as he demanded they both give him money. Hitoka reached into her purse as if going for her wallet, but instead pulled out the gun gifted to her only a few months before.

“Back off, or I’ll shoot,” she threatened, though inside she was absolutely dying with anxiety. The mugger froze and backed away, he looked as if he was about to rush them but seemed to think twice, and bolted instead.

“Hitoka,” Kiyoko breathed, eyes widening as the blonde lowered the gun, “that was incredible.”

Though Hitoka barely heard the words as the fear she had tried to stave off, came on full force. She found herself shaking and struggling for breath. Seeing her friend’s panic, Kiyoko quickly brought Hitoka to her home, unlocking the door and settling her on the couch.

“Hey, hey, it's okay, you did great,” she soothed, cuddling Hitoka close. Hitoka rested her head against Kiyoko’s shoulder and breathed in the flowery scent of Kiyoko’s shampoo, or maybe it was perfume, no matter, it was extremely comforting.

“I’m sorry, I panicked,” she murmured, “I just didn't know what to do,” she glanced down.

“No, Hitoka, that was great. Who knows what could have happened if you didn't do that,” she cupped the younger’s cheek, smiling softly. 

Hitoka glanced up and shifted in her spot, seeking courage for what she was about to say. “Um, Kiyoko?” She began, fidgeting her fingers.

“Yes?”

“I...I really, really like you,” she confessed, her face flooding with a hot blush. Kiyoko blinked, a little surprised, but quickly smiled.

“You do? Well,” her eyes softened, “as do I,” she too admitted, her own blush dusting her cheeks.

Hitoka bolted up straight, “wait, you do?!” She gasped, mouth dropping open. Kiyoko only chuckled and nodded in confirmation. Hitoka giggled and hugged Kiyoko tightly, not quite believing that it all was real. Kiyoko returned the embrace and rested her head atop the shorter woman’s head. “I'm so happy,” Hitoka murmured into Kiyoko’s shoulder.

Kiyoko smiled and pulled away to press a little kiss to Hitoka’s cheek. “You know, Hitoka, you're nothing like the nervous college student I met all those months ago.”

“I’m not?”

Kiyoko shook her head, “no, you're not. Just in these last few months, you've grown. You're more confident, you're learning more and more still, you're braver, Hitoka,” she paused, taking the blonde’s dainty hand. “Hitoka, I’m so proud of you, I want you to know that.”

Hitoka blushed and smiled, “well, I wouldn't be where I am now if it weren't for you,” she admitted.

“Maybe so,” Kiyoko smirked, leaning forward to kiss Hitoka on the forehead.

Hitoka smiled and snuggled up close to Kiyoko, letting herself relax in the other’s embrace. Kiyoko held the smaller of the two close, perfectly content to stay that way for the rest of the night. And stay that way they did.

**Author's Note:**

> kiyoyachi is such a Pure ship tbh and i honestly wasn't sure about this au but i figured why not and gave it a try
> 
> prompts are open [here!](https://dietycrow.tumblr.com/post/159622658794/hey-im-taking-writing-prompts-so-feel-more-than)


End file.
